Wait What?
by Little harmonizer1
Summary: Emison Fic being super cute and fluffy for those of us who miss them a lot. I suck at summary's


**Hey guys! Short little emison story but maybe if you guys like it enough, it will become a couple chapters longer. This fic idea just came to me while i was procrastinating homework and so on but enough about the details, on with the story! ps I do not own pll -lexus**

Alison's Pov.

We've only been dating for a couple months but it makes sense…. right? To say this now, like at this moment in time while I'm holding her hand as we walk through rosewood in the dark. A is gone, I have the girl of my dreams and my friends back, I am even working on getting enough credits to go to university with her so life is pretty good. So, why not now? Is it because I'm afraid of making a fool of myself or is it because I think we aren't ready or is it because we are ready to say it but I'm not sure that this is what love feels like. After I say those three words, everything becomes more real. More visual and we are in a good place right now, but it is worth the chance of making things even better. What if she doesn't feel the same way yet or doesn't feel like that at all?

I feel her thumb rub circles on my hand and I know she is worried. She only does that when she's worried about something so I look up to find just what I was expecting, a worried Emily looking down at me. "Babe, are you okay?" She questions, slowing down our walking speed to almost a crawl.

"In all honesty, I have never been better Em, I was just thinking that's all." I smirk at her and she blushes. "About what?" Em replies, her face she dashed with pink on her cheeks.

"Just about how glad I am that we can finally do this freely without worrying about being attacked. That and the fact that we have a math test tomorrow on algebra what is going to suck a lot." I sigh because I didn't lie, what is good, I just didn't tell the whole thought. The whole story. "I completely forgot about the test! It makes sense why Spencer was studying all tonight and couldn't hang out with us." I nod my head in agreement as we walk to the entrance of The Brew. We walk to the cash register, past the non-existent line, already knowing our order. "Hi can I get just a medium Americano with some cream and a medium Vanilla Latte." Emily say's and then goes to open her wallet but I place my hand on top of hers, momentarily stopping her from proceeding. "I have this," I tell her simply and hand the barista a 10$ bill

"Keep the change," I tell her and she say's a quick thank you in response. "So how is the hunt for the perfect university coming along?" I ask, knowing that Emily has been searching for the best opportunity out of her acceptance letters for the past month and a half. She shrugs in reply and I notice her brow is furrowed. She looked lost, in what I don't know but her face just reads being lost. Just before I can ask her what is wrong, the barista calls our drinks and I grab them for us. "Em do you want to sit here or keep walking?" She looks at me confused but brings herself back to reality. "Ummm let's keep walking, it is nice to walk without being terrified. Plus it's warm kind of outside." I giggle and hand her the americano. Cece was right, my girl did love her americano coffee. We walk out side by side and continued to be enveloped by night. The silence as we walk is both loud yet deafening, welcomed yet uncomfortable. It was like a weird paradox of pros and cons. "Are you okay Emily?" I question but receive no response. Deciding that maybe we needed to talk about something serious, I stop walking and wait for Emily to notice. It takes her 23 paces until she realizes I am not by her side.

"Ali, What is going on?" I huff at her and the fact that she was completely oblivious to my prior question. "You tell me Em. We were talking just fine 10 minutes ago but now you won't even sigh... Did I do something?" She quickly comes to me, all the while shaking her head back and forth. "God no, I'm sorry just lost in thought, kinda like you were. I was just thinking about how much I like being with you and about university and how I don't want us to end because of it." I blush before frowning. She is right, if I don't get enough credits AND don't get in also then we become a long distance relationship. The statistics of us lasting at that statice is slim. Biting my lip, I realize that Emily just answered my question without even knowing it. "Em we are going to be okay…. I promise. We will work no matter what and I am going to keep working on my credits. I will get into whatever university you get into. I… I love you Emily Fields." Emily gasps quickly.

"Wait… What?" She says loudly and I almost cry there. I turn around and walk away until I feel a hand on my shoulder stopping me from walking any further. "Ali stop. I didn't mean it like that." She states and I brush her off. "Well how did you mean it then Emily because wait, what is a pretty obvious sentence of not feeling the same way." I keep walking away from her, being stubborn and not listening to her. "Alison listen to me god damn it! I was just shocked okay because you told me that you don't know how to love. That you didn't even understand the concept of being loved." I turn around to hear her continue to talk. "You want to know what else I was thinking of when I was lost in thought. I was thinking about how much I love you, about how much time I have wasted not telling you about how much I love you and about how I miss you when you're gone for only a second. Okay I am in love with you Alison." I run quickly to the girl of my dreams and tackle her with a hug and kiss. Just as we kiss it starts to rain and the night ends on a romantic classic.


End file.
